If I Survive
by TealJay
Summary: Christie is taken to be put in the maze instead of Kenya. Now Alek must save her.
1. Chapter 1

Hey yall! This is my next story and I am so excited to share it with all of you. Just so you know, I am really busy with all my school work, so please just stay patient I will continue the story when I have time. Well I don't want to say much. However I want to explain the plot a little. This story takes place during episode 4 and it begins right after the end of the razor rain, after Alek and Christie had their "bath" talk, however he doesn't speak up as she leaves unlike what he does in the show. The difference is that Kenya wasn't taken to be put in the maze for drugs of the future, Christie was. I wanted Alek to seem more loving so here it is. These chapters will be fairly short, and there will only be around 5-6 chapters. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot (I just like to mess with the charaters).

Please review. I'd love to hear what you guys think and if you have any advice.

Chapter 1

**Christie**

"The rains letting up. I'm going home".

I walked toward the door of the arch, stopping at the door for a second, hoping Alek would say something. When he didn't, I walked out. I tried not to cry the whole way down, my heart was broken and devastated. I lost the love of my life, my Alek.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize where I was walking to. I had no idea where in Defiance I was at now. It was really dark and I could hear someone walking toward me taking large steps. I tried to hide but a Castithan man came up behind me as the bio man came into view. The Castithan man grabbed me as I screamed. I fought back, managing to kick the Casti and he dropped me, but then the bio man punched me in the ribs. I could fell a few of them snap.

I then laid on the ground, I could hear parts of what they were saying as they talked above me. The Casti kept saying something about a maze. I began to have trouble breathing as blood crept into my mouth. The stupid blue idiot must have punctured my lung.

The bio man picked me up off the ground and through me into the truck. I started to lose consciousness. Right before the world turned into black, I could almost hear Alek calling my name. He sounded so desperate and in pain. I wanted to call out to him, but then I realized he really wasn't there at all. He doesn't love me anymore, no one will save me. My father doesn't even know where I am. My heart was completely empty as I sacrificed myself to darkness.

Well there it is everyone. Leave a review about what you liked and what you didn't like please. Any advice would be great.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I want to say thank you for the reviews, and favorites. I'm glad you guys like the story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well. This is going to be a long one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot (I just like to mess with the characters).

Please review. I'd love to hear what you guys think and if you have any advice.

Chapter 2

**Alek**

As Christie left, I felt horrible as soon as she was gone. I knew I had made a mistake. I immediately left the arch after her. When I got to the bottom, I noticed she wasn't heading toward her house. I continued to follow her, calling out her name, but the roar of the crowd drowned me out. Once I made it through the crowd, I was surrounded by a mess of tents I knew to be the Hollows of Defiance. I couldn't see her anymore, but all the sudden I could hear her scream.

I raced off, drawing my charge blade. When I got to her, she was on the ground as a bio man picked her up, and then through her into the van. She landed with a thud and a moan. The doors closed as a castithan and the bioman went to the front. I called to her as I raced to the van. I opened the doors just as the vehicle started to move. I jumped into the back and I shut the door behind me. When I got in and the doors shut, I moved over toward Christie.

She lay sprawled as she had when she landed in the van. I checked her over, her head was banged up and she had a few ribs broken. The blood on her lips had me worried. I was afraid she had punctured a lung.

"Christie, I'm sorry", I told her. "Please wake up, PLEASE. Christie, I love you. I'm so sorry. I know it doesn't matter now, but I will tell my parents about the bathing ceremony. Just please don't leave me".

After a while, I lay down next to her in the back of the van and pulled her against me, holding her. I knew I wouldn't be able save her all alone. The van began to slow.

"I will save you Christie. I have to leave, but I will be back to save you."

I moved to the back, in a dark corner of the van. I was only terrified for her. The door was opened and they pulled her out roughly.

"This one is going to be missed by the community. Hopefully we can drain her, fast", said the castithan, "Let's get her prepped for the maze."

They left with her. She dangled lifelessly in the crook of the biomans arm. I waited for about a half an hour until they came back to the van. I first thought I would ride back with them, but I needed to know where this place was. Once they got into the front, I got out of the back and hid into the shadows until the van had left.

Before I left to find help, I needed to see her. Now that I was out, I saw all of the cages along the wall. They were small but a few hard girls in them. They all looked dead, but they were still breathing. There were tubes stuck in them, still draining their life. I left that area to a part that was more lite up. It looked like a huge science lab. There were two beds, with tubes and wires everywhere. Lying face down on one of the beds was Christie. I ran over to her. I n the back of her neck was a large tube with blood all over the skin. Her shirt was gone, leaving her in her pants and bra. She was cold. Her arms were tied to both sides of the bed. I moved her hair and saw a metal band.

I kissed her temple. "Stay with me, Christie. I love you."

I found my way out of the warehouse and ran the whole way to the law keeper's office, looking back only once at the dark warehouse. If you survive, Christie, I'll never let you go again. I Promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long with this update. School and life seem to be out to get me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot (I just like to mess with the characters).

Please review. I'd love to hear what you guys think and if you have any advice.

Chapter 3

**Christie**

I had to keep running, it was right behind me. The more I ran, the weaker I began to feel. I had to get away, get out and back to my family. The whole area looked like a large air vent. I ran until I tripped. Luckily, next to me was an alcove. I hid there, and watched through a crack at the volge that had been following me. He sniffed around, looking for me. It turned its head around until it faced my hiding spot. He began to bang on the door. After hours of this fear torture, my eyesight began to get really fuzzy. I heard voices around me; I couldn't understand them through the pounding in my head. The world tipped on its axis, and then I wasn't in my alcove anymore. I was on a bed.

"… Doesn't have much longer… move…cage".

When I was lifted, I let out a pitiful whimper. I felt so weak. I was carried until I got roughly shoved into something with metal bars on the bottom. I felt sharp pains all over from the bars and more pain from whatever was shoved into my neck. My ribs were making it hard for me to breath. A door shut leaving me alone again, alone with only my thoughts. I thought back on my life, or everything I had done wrong recently. My dream about Alak, being with me while I was knocked out, but that was all lies. He doesn't love me now. Even though the rejection was killing me faster that these people were, I'd give anything to see him one more time. Just one more time, and I could die happy. If I survive, I will never leave you again. I love you, Alak.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Well, like I promised, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot (I just like to mess with the characters).

Please review. I'd love to hear what you guys think and if you have any advice.

Chapter 4

**Alek**

I took the law keeper, the Irathian, and the deputy. We stood outside the warehouse that Christie was in.

"Alright listen, Irisa you stay with me. Tommy, you look for anyone else that might be in there. Alek, you find Christie," Nolan ordered.

They went into the building first. When I went in, I ran over to the cages. I walked past each one until I saw her. As I pulled on the door, a hand grabbed me.

"Don't you dare" a castithan said.

I whipped out my charge blade, slicing his face. Before I could finish though, a knife went through his heart. The Irathian, Irisa, stood behind him.

"You can thank me later" she said and then went back to help the law keeper.

I turned back to the cage, and opened it. I reached around and pulled the tubes out of her. She was freezing. I took off my jacket and zipped it around her. I pulled her from the cage, and walked to where the rolers were.

"Take her to Doc. Uel, now" Tommy yelled.

I put her into the roler, and got in myself. I sped the whole way back to the town. I had to get her to where she can get healthy. Then and only then could I forgive myself for all I had done. I felt so guilty, just live Christie. I'd give everything for you to wake up, just survive for me. I love you, Christie.


End file.
